Let's go for a ride
by MonkeysUncle
Summary: They “secretly” like each other. Who makes the first move? Jay/Evan.


The crowd was buzzing as a bunch of WWE Superstars made their way through the crowd at the local carnival. They had decided that they need some well deserved fun, so a group of them planned a night out, consisting of cotton candy and bumper cars. The group itself was odd, being comprised of Randy Orton, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Evan Bourne, Jay Reso, Chris Jericho and Phil Brooks. Randy and Matt couldn't keep their hands off of each other, groping the entire time that they were there.

"Come on, guys! Let's do the bumper cars, or the swinging boat thingy!" Jeff exclaimed as he latched himself onto Evan's arm, dragging him to the line of people.

Everyone groaned when randy and matt announced that they'll sit out for this one, no doubt making more alone time between the two of them, They piled into the ride, Jeff being the first one on, followed by Evan, Jay, Chris and finally Phil. As the ride went faster, it was Evan who became scared, grabbing onto both Jeff and Jay. It was Evan who screamed the loudest when it began it's descent and it was Evan who was the most embarrassed once the ride ended. His whole face was buried into Jay, eyes shut tightly and it wasn't until Jay nudged him that he realized what he was doing. He flushed again when they exited and continued on their way, blushing even deeper when Randy smirked that sly knowing smile his way. Evan liked Jay. It was no secret, but jay's oblivious nature kept him from figuring out the truth.

Chris suggested cotton candy next and they all decided to split one between a pair of them. Jeff, on the other hand, wanted an entire one to himself. So, Randy and Matt got a pink one, Jeff got his purple treat and Chris and Phil got a green one. Leaving Evan and Jay to share. The blue floss was sticky of course, everyone who have ate the sugary treat knew that. Evan took a huge chunk of the floss, bringing it to his lips, licking all of the residue that was left on his fingers afterwards. Jay stared at him, strangely mesmerized by the smaller man.

"Umm…"Jay started to laugh and was receiving odd glances from random strangers that passed by. Evan had a huge gob of cotton candy on the side of his mouth, not seeming to notice the placement of the candy.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Just stay still," Jay said moving his hand toward Evan's face. Evan stilled instantly when Jay's thumb brushed away the blue fluff.

"Um, thanks, I guess." Evan stuttered out as Jay's hand lingered. They didn't break apart until Randy called out for them.

They hurriedly ran to catch up with the rest of the group, glancing at each other every once and a while.

Jay wasn't as stupid as people thought he was. He knew completely well that Evan has a little crush on him. He just chose to act dumb. Truth was, he liked Evan too, he was just too much of a scared-y cat to do anything.

"FERRIS WHEEL TI~ME!" Jeff shouted loudly into Evan's ear. So the group made their way to the Ferris wheel after they finished their treat.

"Two people a cart," an old scraggly looking man said as he smoked his cigarette. Jay turned to Evan.

"Wanna ride with me?" Evan nodded, a small blush for the 100th time appearing on his face.

They climbed aboard. The nervousness in each others stomach grew and they both were startled as the ride began it's ascension.

"Umm…"Jay started looking at his hands which were tightly grasping at each other. "I forgot for a minute that I hate heights."

Evan looked at Jay, seeing his face go a little white.

"I just need something to take my mind off of it." Jay said looking at Evan for answers.

Evan was about to reply when he noticed something.

"Why aren't we moving?"

Jay panicked a bit, wondering how they will be able to get off of the spinning wheel of death. Or so that's what Jay thought of the Ferris wheel at the moment.

"I can't do anything right now. I should even be talking!" Jay said.

"Why didn't you say that you were afraid of heights."

"Because I wanted to ride with you."

Evan paused, his heart almost stopping and swelling with newfound hope that his crush could like him back.

"R-really?"

Jay nodded, his eyes shut. They widen, however, once he felt lips on his own. Evan was kissing him, small little high flyer that everyone loves, Evan was kissing him.

Jay responded enthusiastically, kissing back. They felt a gust of wind blow onto them, and Jay cowered a bit, his lips still attached to Evans. Evan climb in his lap, the cart swaying a bit until he plopped himself down. Evan began to kiss up and down Jays neck once they parted lips. Jay let out a breathy moan, his hands going for the belt of the young high flyer. Evan pulled back.

"What the fuck are we thinking?"

Jay looked at him, shaking his head.

"I don't know and I don't care," he replied and kissed Evan again, but this time his hands were unbuttoning his pants. Moments later Evan was riding Jay, and Jay almost felt like the was a part of the mile high club. Their kisses were fast and sloppy but the passion was ther and with a loud cry, they came together.

"Shit!" Evan said moments later as they realized that the ride had started up again, no doubt about to bring them back to the ground. The hastily zipped up, but were unable to do anything about the white sticky substance that coated Jay's shirt.

Everyone looked at them quizzically before Jeff pointed the stain out.

"HOLY SHIT! DID YOU GUYS FUCK!!?"

Matt and Randy both rolled their eyes when the two friends, now lovers, blushed.

"I think I need another shirt," Jay mumbled and Evan laughed. Evan leaned up and kissed him.

"Then let's go get you one. But I am still a little curious as to why the ride stopped for so long." Evan said as they walked away.

"Thanks man." Randy said to the creepy control guy as he slipped him a twenty into his greasy hands. "Now that's over with," Randy said turning to Matt. "Let's have some real fun."


End file.
